


Tony is a DAD you can't change my mind

by Smol0ctopus



Series: Peter is sorta screwed [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also fluff, F/M, Irondad, Light Angst, Pepperony if you squint, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol0ctopus/pseuds/Smol0ctopus
Summary: So this is a spin off of ch. 5 from my ft fic. It's basically what Tony was doing before he called Peter. This won't really make sense unless you read the other part, so I'd definitely point you over there <33





	Tony is a DAD you can't change my mind

**Author's Note:**

> italics= Tony's thoughts  
> underlined= FRIDAY

Pepper, for one, is having a _great_ morning. She got up nice and early, had a delicious breakfast that Bruce made, and for the first time in ages, she managed to get Tony to attend a board meeting. He’s even managed to give the appearance of rapt attention! So really, Pep should be happy. Sure, Tony’s probably bored out of his mind, but he might just stay for the whole meeting. All is well at Stark Industries.

Until Tony’s watch starts to discreetly flash red and blue, catching Tony’s attention. 

_‘That’s the kid…’_

Tony leaps up from his chair, startling the woman giving a presentation.

“Right! Well, this all seems very interesting but I’m afraid that a more important matter has come up. Not that I don’t love being bored to death, I do, believe me. I’m terribly sorry to cut this-” Tony blurts out, walking briskly across the conference room while pulling out his phone.

“Tony! You can’t just get up and leave. This is an important meeting!” Pepper interjects.

“It’s the kid, Pep, I’ve gotta go. I’ll keep you posted” Tony says, stopping for a moment to make eye contact with Pepper. Her nod frees Tony, and he starts to speed-walk down the hall.

“Alright, Fri, whatcha got for me?”

“Peter’s watch has registered that his heart rate has spiked to 107 bpm.”

“So? That’s not too high.”

“Yes, for a typical teenager it wouldn’t be. But Peter’s resting heart rate is 42, Boss. The highest Peter’s heart rate has jumped while wearing the watch is a 90.”

“Well shit. Call the kid” Tony says while assembling the Iron Man suit “I’ve been meaning to test out the nanotech anyways.”

Tony leaps out the window that Friday opened for him. “How long is the flight to Pete’s school?” 

“Approximately 15 minutes. He hasn’t picked up the phone yet, sir. Would you like me to override Peter’s silent phone?”

“YES, FRIDAY! JUST GET A HOLD OF HIM” Tony shouts, starting to panic. 

“Mr. Stark! What’s up? Why’d you override my phone? Is there a mission you need me for?” Peter rambles upon picking up, without pausing to take a breath.

“Woah, kid! Slow down. I just called to check up on you; your vitals are showing an increased heart rate.” Tony says, trying not to seem like a stalker.

“Wait, how can you even see my vitals? I don’t have my suit on!”

Oh shoot, he didn’t think far enough ahead to plan an explanation. And his three brain cells are all collectively focused on getting to Peter right now. Guess he’s stuck with the inconvenient truth. 

“You know that ‘super cool’ watch with the web shooters I gave you for Christmas? Well it lets me keep track of you. You know, so I can make sure Aunt Hottie doesn’t flip out on me. Again.”

_‘Was that cool enough? Did it seem like dad behaviour?’_

“Is that even legal?”

_‘Phew, close call. Time to knock this kid down a peg’_

“Is being a vigilante even legal? The answer is no, it’s not. Get off your legal high horse here, underoos.” Mr. Stark says, covering up his affection with sass and snark.

“Hmm… touché, I guess.”

“You betcha. Now tell me what’s up, kiddo. I’m a very busy man.”

It’s not a lie, Tony is a very busy man. But that doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t drop everything if Peter needed him. It’s what he’s doing right now.

“Well…” Peter trails off. 

_‘Christ, is this kid trying to give me a heart attack? Is he having a panic attack? Is his school under attack? Shit, what was the name of that kid who used to bully him?’_

“Was it that Lightning kid again? Quick? Flash? You know what, I don’t care about the twerp’s name. But I thought you said he stopped bullying you years ago?”

“Mostly! It’s not that bad Mr.Stark! He just tripped me and I cut my head a little, and then the bell rang so my senses went into overdrive a bit.” 

“Hold on, you’re not playing off a sensory overload, are you? Do I need to come down there?” Mr. Stark says, as if he wasn’t already en route to Midtown.

_‘You and your dumbass self-sacrificing antics are really gonna be the death of me, Parker.’_

“No! I swear, it’s nothing that serious. Just a little haywire, not a full overload. You don’t need to come!”

 _’that little shit better not be lying_ ’ Tony thought affectionately, his natural dad instincts shining through.

“Alright, Pete. If you insist. I’ll stop by the little kiddo lab today to check-up on you, just to make sure you’re not hiding a stab wound. Again.”

_‘At least he’s not dying, I guess. At least I didn’t get all the way to his school. At least I got to escape a boring meeting.’_

“Wait, no- Hey! The interns aren’t-” Peter starts to say as Tony hangs up. The conversation was pretty much done at that point, and Tony needs to keep up his laissez-faire appearances for the kid. It’s _totally_ not obvious to virtually everyone that Peter has Tony wrapped around his little finger. 

_‘Shit, was that too much? I don’t wanna replace Ben. Or Richard. He’s already lost so many people, I don’t want to be another…’_

“Alright, Fri, bring us home.”

And if Tony happens to give Peter an extra glance over when he stops by the intern labs later, who’s really to judge.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos, y'all. also, would you guys be interested in more spinoffs?


End file.
